


Love Me Love Me

by weakfrenchfry



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Domestic, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, more characters will be added, vanilla af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakfrenchfry/pseuds/weakfrenchfry
Summary: Jonghyun just wants to keep his scholarship and graduate in peace.He unexpectedly gets tangled into the mess that is Hwang Minhyun.





	1. why are you shaking up my heart

**Author's Note:**

> starting another chaptered fic before finishing the other one lol i couldn't help myself.
> 
> I'm kinda new at writing smut so i'm sorry if it's bad LOL 
> 
> i've been dying to write a friends with benefit au for awhile i finally got myself to do it!!
> 
> unedited, may contain errors.

_**come over tonight? x** _

 

 

It’s been five hours since Jonghyun received that message, and five minutes since he’s been standing outside Minhyun’s dorm, hesitant to knock.

Once he finally does, the door opens within 3 seconds, he doesn’t get a chance to react before he’s pulled inside and shoved against the door, a pair of lips immediately plastering itself against his.

He’s taken aback, obviously, but this isn’t the first time so there’s no reason to be alarmed.

He kisses back, leaning towards the other man more, hands going up to wrap around his shoulders.

When Minhyun pulls away, they’re both panting, staring at each other intensely.

“I missed you.” Minhyun says.

Jonghyun blinks, and nods, he doesn’t say anything, he never does.

Minhyun breaks their distance, pulling Jonghyun towards the bed and pulls him down beside him so they’re spooning.

“I had a rough day today.” Minhyun says, kissing the shell of Jonghyun’s ear. Jonghyun squirms, trying to hold back a moan.

Minhyun trails down to his neck slowly, peppering his skin with light kisses before turning their bodies and climbing on top of Jonghyun, hovering over him.

“Make me feel better?” Minhyun asks gently, hand going up to cradle Jonghyun’s face.

Jonghyun nods in response, immediately leaning up to connect their lips.

The kiss goes from soft and gentle, to a more hungry and passionate one. Minhyun shifts his hips downwards, crotch rubbing against Jonghyun’s.

Jonghyun lets out a moan that he was trying to keep in.

Minhyun’s hand goes from beside Jonghyun’s head to his body, trailing down from his chest to his shirt, slowing unbuttoning Jonghyun’s flannel.

Jonghyun ruts his hips against Minhyun’s eliciting a groan from the taller.

Once Jonghyun’s flannel is unbuttoned, Minhyun puts a hand on Jonghyun’s , expecting to touch his skin but his palm is met with the fabric of the t-shirt beneath. Minhyun pauses, pulling away from the kiss slightly, before laughing.

“Jonghyun-ah, why do you wear so many layers?”

Jonghyun turns his face to the side in embarrassment. “Don’t laugh at me.”  
He pouts, pretty sure the flush on his cheeks isn’t from arousal but rather embarrassment.

Minhyun cups his face planting a fat kiss on lips.

“Cute.” He whispers.

He moves downwards, stopping at Jonghyun’s belly. He slowly pushes Jonghyun’s shirt up, peppering kisses up his belly.

Jonghyun shivers, Minhyun’s gentle kisses and the way he treats him gets to him every time.

Every time they fuck it’s never rushed or rough, always slow and passionate, and it just makes the sex better. Neither are very vocal in bed, nor are very adventurous so they match pretty well. Jonghyun has never had a better partner. He’s not sure if Minhyun feels the same though.

He always wonders why they had even started this arrangement in the first place. Minhyun was a popular honour student, also known for his good looks. A literature major with a minor in musical theatre, the star of most of the big musicals on campus.

Meanwhile Jonghyun was a quiet student, a computer science student, he spends most of his time studying so that he can as top of the cohort to keep his scholarship for the rest of education so he doesn’t have to take on more jobs or take time off to pay for his tuition.

  
Minhyun pushes his shirt all the way up, Jonghyun sitting up slowly to pull it off his body.

Jonghyun’s hands move to the hem of Minhyun’s t-shirt, pulling it off him and tossing it to the floor along with his.  
Jonghyun stares for a split second, at Minhyun’s broad shoulders and muscled arms, slowing averting his gaze down to his chest and abs. It’s not the first time he’s seeing it but it gets to him every time.

Minhyun connects their lips against and it’s a mess of tongues. Minhyun always takes charge anyways, Jonghyun being the submissive one.

He takes Jonghyun’s hand in his and puts it on his body, letting Jonghyun run his palm down Minhyun’s chest and abs. He lets out a groan, feeling Jonghyun’s soft caresses on his body.

Jonghyun’s hand goes lower, to the waistband of Minhyun’s sweatpants and he can hear the other man gasp once his hand slipped in, palming his erection.

Minhyun groans and ruts his crotch against Jonghyun’s hand. He returns the favour to Jonghyun, palming his erection over his jeans. Jonghyun shudders, holding back a moan.

His fingers go up to unbutton Jonghyun’s jeans and unzipping it agonisingly slow.

He pulls the restraining fabric off Jonghyun’s legs, leaving him bare with just his underwear.

He sits up and pulls off his own sweatpants before going back to Jonghyun on the bed.

Jonghyun decides to take charge this time, pushing Minhyun onto his back and climbing over him.

He moves downwards, till his face is aligned with Minhyun’s hips. He slowly kisses the line above Minhyun’s boxers slowly, trailing down the v line. He pulls down his boxers bit by bit, kissing every inch of exposed skin.  
Once he reached low enough, he pulls off Minhyun’s boxers entirely, freeing his erection.

He starts by kissing the tip, trailing down his member slowly. Minhyun lets out a sigh, hand slowly reaching down to curl itself into Jonghyun’s hair.

Without warning, Jonghyun takes his entire length into his mouth, head bobbing up and down. Taken aback, Minhyun yanks on Jonghyun’s hair and lets out a loud moan.

Jonghyun looks up at Minhyun with his member still in his mouth, only to find the other man staring back at him.

The image of Jonghyun with his member in his mouth, wide innocent sparkling eyes staring up was pure sin.

“Fuck, Jonghyun-ah.” Minhyun lets out an even louder moan.

He stops Jonghyun, feeling himself almost reaching his point. He pulls him up in a messy kiss, Jonghyun laying flat against his body.

His hands slip from Jonghyun’s waist to his boxers, slipping underneath to cup his ass. Jonghyun groans into their kiss, hand gripping Minhyun’s shoulder.

He breaks their kiss, reaching forward to Minhyun’s bedside table for the lube and condom. He passes it to Minhyun, who flips them over so Jonghyun is under him again.

He pulls Jonghyun’s boxers off, discarding it on the floor beside the bed.  
He coats his fingers with the liquid, before going downwards.

“Ready?” He looks up at Jonghyun for permission before carrying on.  
Once Jonghyun nods, he inserts his first finger into Jonghyun.

Jonghyun gasps and grabs at the sheets. Minhyun moves his free hand up to lace his fingers with Jonghyun’s, feeling him grip his hand tightly.

He starts moving his finger at a steady pace, Jonghyun moans in return, gripping Minhyun’s hand harder.

“Min..minhyun..ah!” Minhyun inserts a second finger without warning, making Jonghyun’s back arch.

He moans shamelessly as Minhyun continues prepping him, moving his fingers and stretching him out.

When Minhyun inserts the third finger, Jonghyun starts to see stars, Minhyun having reached a certain spot within him. He lets out the loudest moan he’s let out thus far, quickly biting his lip to shut himself.

Minhyun pauses, he looks up to Jonghyun’s distressed expression. “Don’t.. don’t stop.” He whines.

Minhyun smirks, going to kiss Jonghyun shortly. “Let me hear them.” He whispers into his ear, watching the smaller male squirm below him.

When Minhyun moves his fingers again, Jonghyun doesn’t hold back, but he tries to keep his volume to a minimum in case he disturbs the neighbours, but he wasn’t particularly loud to begin with.

Once Minhyun feels that he’s stretched out enough, he pulls his fingers out.

Jonghyun mewls at the loss of contact and arches up, hoping for some sort of contact with the other man.

Minhyun climbs over Jonghyun, so that he’s hovering over him, both faces aligned with each other.

Jonghyun gives him an assured nod before Minhyun aligns his member with Jonghyun.

He takes Jonghyun in an open mouth kiss to distract him before he slides in.

Jonghyun moans out mid-kiss, back arching, leaning up towards Minhyun.

Their fingers are still interlocked beside and Jonghyun grips it harder.

Minhyun laughs suddenly in the middle of their kiss. Jonghyun pulls back and stares at him incredulously.

“If you grip any harder it’s gonna feel like you’re giving birth and I’m the father.”

Jonghyun flushed in embarrassment, he immediately loosens his grip on Minhyun’s hand, wanting to disconnect.  
Minhyun doesn’t let him, instead grips his hard harder, keeping it in place.

“I didn’t say you should stop.” He brings their interlocked fingers to his lips and kisses Jonghyun’s knuckles.

He chooses that moment to thrust his hips forward, catching Jonghyun off guard.

“Fuck! Min-“

Minhyun then picks up his pace, thrusting in and out in.

“Jju-ya,” Minhyun moans out, burying his face in Jonghyun’s neck. He presses his lips to Jonghyun’s collarbone, kissing and sucking at a certain spot, making Jonghyun gasp out, theres too many things going on at once. He wraps a hand around Minhyun’s back, gripping at this back.

“You’re so good jju-ya.” Minhyun quickens his pace, his other hand reaching down to Jonghyun’s neglected length, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

“Minhyun. Minhyun. Minhyun.” Jonghyun chants his name out in pleasure, squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure, feeling warmth pooling in his stomach. He’s close, he can tell Minhyun’s close too with the way his hips start to go faster, god bless his stamina.

Minhyun comes first, shooting into the condom whilst inside Jonghyun. That made Jonghyun tip over the edge, releasing over Minhyun’s hand and their chests.

Minhyun pulls out and pecks Jonghyun on the cheek before he gets up to clean. He disconnects their fingers, Jonghyun missing the warmth immediately but he doesn’t make it known to the other man.  
Jonghyun’s too tired too move, staying in the same position trying to catch his breath.

He ties the condom before disposing it into the bin, he then picks up their clothes on the floor, folding them neatly before putting it on a chair.  
Jonghyun curses Minhyun’s cleanliness tendencies, missing his warmth already.

He grabs a towel afterwards, cleaning himself up and Jonghyun before putting on his boxers and going back to bed beside Jonghyun.

He pulls the Jonghyun closer by the hips, another hand at the back of his head, tucking him into his chest. He links their fingers together again.

“Why are you so cute Jonghyun-ah.” He pats Jonghyun head slowly, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Jonghyun hums, basking in Minhyun’s warmth. He feels his heart beating against his chest. Something only Minhyun can make him feel.

He doesn’t understand Minhyun. If anything, the taller male is just making him more confused. Theres great sex, Minhyun is gentle during sex, he’s especially tender afterwards. He gets extra touchy and affectionate, like right now, how he likes to cuddle and hold Jonghyun against him.

These aren’t normal friends with benefits actions. From what Jonghyun knows this is what people do in relationships. But then again, they don’t meet each other outside of their dorms and do something that doesn’t require bodily contact.

Jonghyun sometimes wants to scream at Minhyun. For misleading him, for treating him as if he’s the most precious thing in the world when he knows he doesn’t mean it. But he can’t. He succumbs to it, Minhyun is the only one who makes him feel this way, who makes him feel as if he matters to someone even if it’s only a few hours. Minhyun is so painfully sweet to him it makes his heart ache for more but he knows he won’t get anything more than this.

Jonghyun’s phone starts to ring, startling the both of them. He breaks out of Minhyun’s hold, and goes to fetch his phone from his jeans. He puts on his boxers along the way and sits on the bed, answering the call.

“Hello?”

Minhyun creeps up from behind him, wrapping his hands around his bare waist, propping his head on Jonghyun’s shoulder.

“Now?” Jonghyun answers back. Turning his head to the clock in Minhyun’s room. Minhyun takes the chance to kiss Jonghyun’s neck, startling the other boy.

“Okay, I’ll be right there.” Jonghyun finishes the call and hangs up.

Minhyun dislodges his himself from Jonghyun. Staring up at Jonghyun getting dressed.

“I have to go, my boss called me in to fill in for someone.” Jonghyun turns back to Minhyun after putting on his pants.

Minhyun pouts and pulls him by the belt hoop of his jeans. He wraps his arms around Jonghyun’s waist and leans his head against his stomach.

“Don’t go, cuddle with me.”

Jonghyun chuckles and pats Minhyun’s head. “I’ll see you later.”

Minhyun lets go of Jonghyun and he puts on the rest of his clothes.

Once he’s all dressed, Minhyun pulls him back again, pouting out his lips and pointing to it.

Jonghyun chuckles at his childish behaviour, and feels his heart ache slightly.

“No goodbye kiss?”

Jonghyun gives in to the other man’s pout, leans down and cups Minhyun’s face before planting a kiss on his lips.

He (reluctantly) breaks free of Minhyun’s hold and turns to leave.

“I’ll call you?” Minhyun calls out from the bed once Jonghyun is at the door.

He nods and waves goodbye before leaving his dorm.

Once he’s out the door, he leans against the wall, clutching his chest.

_It hurts._


	2. Handcuffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M NEVER WRITING SMUT EVER AGAIN GOODBYE WORLD
> 
>  
> 
> unedited may contain errors

“No.”

Is Jonghyun’s answer to every time Minki invites him out. Be it a party or clubbing.

Jonghyun has succeed in rejecting countless times before this, but for some reason Minki is extra persuasive today.

“Please! Just this once!” He squats down beside Jonghyun’s desk, propping his head on his hands, pouting at him.

Jonghyun doesn’t look up from his laptop when he replies. “No, I have an assignment to finish.”

Minki rolls his eyes and stands up. He pushes Jonghyun’s laptop screen down, “That paper isn’t due for two more weeks.”

Jonghyun glares at Minki, he gives up on pretending to do his work in front of him and jumps on his bed.

“I never go to parties anyway, and I won’t go.”

Minki stomps over to his bed and sits besides Jonghyun.

“Are you really going to be like this?”

Minki feigns hurt, but it doesn’t work on Jonghyun anymore. The other male just hums and closes his eyes.

Minki huffs. Every single attempt so far to improve his best friend’s social life thus far has failed. They’re already two semesters in but Jonghyun has yet to attend a single party or gathering.

He turns to Jonghyun, sighing one last time.

“If you go to this party, I’ll buy you that 34 inch monitor you wanted.”

Jonghyun opens one eye and stares at Minki contemplating the offer.

He sits up immediately. “Are you serious? That thing is expensive.” He asks, wide eyed.

“My offer stands for 5 seconds, 5, 4-“

“Yes! I’ll go!”

Minki smirks, finally emerging victorious after months of trying.

-

  
The day of the party arrives. Jonghyun stands in front of Minki’s wardrobe. Mouth gaping open, horrified at the sight.

“Minki! What is this?” He gestures to the outfit before him.

“It’s your costume! Duh!” Minki strolls into the room, hands on his hips.

“Uh no, you never told me this was a costume party.” He says, backing out the room.

“No, no, no, you are not going anywhere.” Minki makes it out faster, blocking the door.  
“It’s halloween, of course it’s a costume party.”

“Do you want me to cancel the order I made for a LG UltraWide Curved Led monitor?” Minki raises an eyebrow.

Jonghyun sulks and walks back into the room.

Minki pulls the costume over and pushes it into Jonghyun’s hands. “Do I have to?”

Minki nods vigorously. “This isn’t all by the way, we still have to do your makeup.”

Jonghyun groans and drags his legs to Minki’s toilet to change, accepting his fate.

-

“Minki-ya! I think this is a little too tight!”

He pulls at the pants, trying to loosen it up a little.

“Let me see!”

Jonghyun opens the door and shuffles out awkwardly, still tugging on his pants.

Once Minki sees him, he lets out a loud dramatic gasp.

“Holy Kim Jonghyun.” He scans Jonghyun head to toe, front and back.

“You look amazing!”

“Do you have a size bigger for the pants?”

“No,no, absolutely not.” Minki shoves him towards the vanity table, slapping his ass before making his sit down.

“You’re wearing those pants, that ass and those thighs need to be displayed.”

Jonghyun tries to protest but doesn’t get the chance to once Minki starts pulling off his glasses.

“I got you contacts, let me teach you how to wear them.”

Boy was this going to be a long night.

-

At this point Jonghyun has given up, letting the other male do whatever he wants to him.

After an hour, Minki is finally done with decorating Jonghyun’s face.

Minki admires his own masterpiece, pretending to wipe away a tear, “Jonghyun-ah, my small boy has grown up.”

Jonghyun rolls his eyes at his friend’s overdramatic reaction.

He takes a look in the mirror at himself, he doesn’t look too bad, he’s dressed as a police officer, with the hat and even a pair of handcuffs on his belt. The sleeves are slightly ripped, matching with the bloody makeup done on his face. He assumes he’s probably a zombie cop. Minki had sprayed his hair to a purplish-red, somehow it brings the whole costume together. He silently commends his best friend, it wasn’t as bad as he had imagined.

Minki is dressed as Chucky, he got the costume on point, except for the fluffy big red wig he has on. Jonghyun think it looks funny in his opinion, he looks like a walking tomato.

When they arrive at the party, it’s at frat house near campus. It’s a mess of costumes amongst the dark disco lights.

Minki brings him around and introduces him to people he knows. Jonghyun gives simple replies and smiles to all of them, the only thing in his mind is that he wants go home.

He looses Minki soon after, at first he was just hoping to be able to spot the other male by his big puffy hair but to avail.

He decides maybe he should get a drink and sit somewhere to wait for him.

He grabs a random bottle in the kitchen, taking a sip before wandering out. He finds a quiet spot outside at the patio, theres still groups of people outside, dancing along to the music coming from inside but it’s not as chaotic as the inside so Jonghyun settles for a spot near the door.

He sits there quietly, sipping on his beer quietly while observing the people around him. They’re talking, dancing, playing around and laughing. Looks pretty normal but Jonghyun rather not interact with other people.

He doesn’t know how long he’s been sitting there but once he finishes his bottle, he decides it’s time for him to get going.

As he was about to get up, a guy plants himself on the seat beside him.  
He’s dressed as Dracula, with a cape, frilly shirt and everything.

“Hi,” he says, “why are you sitting out here alone?” He sounds awkward, like he’s not sure how to get the conversation going.

“I lost my friend somewhere in there,” he replies, giving him a small smile.

“Oh, I see.” They sit in silence for awhile, Jonghyun rocking his legs back and forth, awkward tension in the air.

“Listen,” the Dracula guy turns to him, “I’m here because my friends made me do a dare to go up and talk to someone, you looked lonely and the most approachable within this vicinity so I’m sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable or anything.”

“Oh, no, it’s fine.” Jonghyun answers, watching the other man slowly loosens up.

“Do you, maybe, want to get a drink or something?” Dracula guy says, it doesn’t sound awkward this time.

Jonghyun thinks through, Minki had always wanted him to socialise anyways, since he’s here already he might as well take the chance.

He agrees, in which Dracula guy stands up and leads him back inside. While maneuvering through the crowd, Dracula guy grabs onto Jonghyun’s wrist so as to not loose him.

They both get a drink, carrying the whole bottle with them and settle somewhere near the bar table. They make small talk for awhile, taking drink after drink.

After the nth cup, they’re both tipsy, both leaning on the counter, standing closer to each other.

Dracula guy, Jonghyun notices, is taller than him, behind the pale makeup, he guesses that there might a handsome face behind, judging by how good he looks in the costume.

“Are you seeing anyone?” Dracula guy asks suddenly.  
“No,” Jonghyun replies, staring down at his empty glass. “You?” He asks, trying to keep the conversation going.

Dracula guy shakes his head, taking a sip of his drink, finishing it.

The both of them reach for the bottle at the same time, hands touching each other’s. They’re both frozen for a few seconds, both palms flat on each other on the bottle.

They then both pull their hands away at the same time, standing there awkward.

Theres a sudden shift in the air, but Jonghyun can’t pinpoint what.

“You look good in the costume.” Dracula guy sudden says, eyes on Jonghyun’s legs before flitting back to his face.

Jonghyun feels a flush on his cheeks, definitely not from the alcohol.

“T-thanks, you too.” When he turns to look at him, he almost jumps back, when he notices him staring at him and their close proximity.

They stand like that for awhile, just staring at each other, until Dracula guy moves. He inches forward slowly, hesitantly, until his lips meet Jonghyun’s.

Jonghyun stands there, shocked, he should’ve expected it coming but he’s frozen on the spot.

After a few seconds of Jonghyun not responding, Dracula guy pulls away.

“I-I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that-“ He doesn’t get to finish his sentence as Jonghyun tiptoes, puts his hands on his shoulders and leans in for another kiss.

Dracula guy kisses back immediately, hands wrapping around his waist.

When they part a few seconds later to catch their breath, they’re staring at each other, still embracing in that close proximity, foreheads touching. Jonghyun can see the other man’s lipstick for his makeup smudged already.

“Do you um, want to come to my dorm?” Dracula guy asks.

Jonghyun nods, and Dracula guy detaches them. He pulls Jonghyun by the hand, this time not the wrist, out of the house.

The walk back to the dorms is quiet but not awkward. Their hands interlocked and walking side by side.

Once they reach his dorm, he immediately shuts the door and pulls off his cape. He pulls Jonghyun down towards the bed and hovers over him.

They kiss again, this time more hungry and less careful than before, tongues and teeth clashing.

Dracula guy sits up, and starts to unbutton the red vest on his costume. Once he pulls it off, he puts it neatly by the side, unlike everyone else who would be in a rush and throw it somewhere in the room.

Jonghyun almost finds that amusing, that he has enough patience to do so.

He then starts to unbutton the frilly shirt.

Jonghyun starts to take off his own costume too, starting with the hat, placing it somewhere near the bedside table. He proceeds to pull off the tie, putting it together with the hat before unbuttoning his shirt.

Dracula guy gets his shirt off first, and Jonghyun pauses midway, staring at the other male’s broad shoulders and trails his eyes down his chest to his abs.

“Like what you see?” He can see the smirk on the guy’s face. He puts his hands with Jonghyun’s helping him unbutton the rest of the way.

Once both of their shirts are off, Dracula guy starts kissing down Jonghyun’s neck, before trailing downwards, peppering kisses along the way down his chest and stomach.

He reaches Jonghyun’s legs, he doesn’t do anything for awhile and just stares, before he puts both palms on his thighs and moves in circles, caressing it, slowly moving up and down. His hands travel backwards, and goes behind to cup Jonghyun’s ass, squeezing it.

Jonghyun lets out a sharp gasp, feeling the other male’ hands on him over the tight fabric.

“Wait!” Jonghyun says suddenly, reaching down to touch the other’s hand.

“What’s your name? I don’t want to keep referring you as hot Dracula guy in my head.” Jonghyun says in embarrassment. He’s usually not like this but it’s stressing him out, not knowing the man’s name to moan.

The other man lets out a hearty laugh, his eyes curling into crescents. He’s actually quite handsome, Jonghyun thinks, scratch that, very handsome.

“Minhyun. Hwang Minhyun.”

Minhyun, as he now knows, moves his hand to Jonghyun’s belt, unbuckling it before putting it off. “What’s yours? Hot zombie cop?”

Jonghyun laughs too, at the audacity of the situation. “Jonghyun, Kim Jonghyun.”

Minhyun pauses suddenly, picking at the belt. He pulls out a miniature gun and a pair of hand cuffs.

“Do these work?” Minhyun gestures towards the handcuffs.

Jonghyun blushes, weird ideas going to his mind. “I’m not sure, it came with the costume.”

“Do you want to try it?” He asks the other male, feeling adventurous all of a sudden.

“We’ll save that for next time.” Minhyun replies, putting the items aside before going back to unbuttoning his pants.

Jonghyun blushes at the thought of a next time with the other male, does it mean he wants to do this again?

The both of them loose their pants in a matter of a few seconds, Minhyun coming up to Jonghyun’s collarbones, kissing them lightly.

“Can I leave marks?” Minhyun asks, head raised slightly to look at Jonghyun’s face.

Jonghyun hesitates for awhile, he’ll never hear the end of it if Minki happens to see it.  
He nods, after much thought, remembering that he wears clothes that cover most of his body anyway.

Minhyun sucks on his collarbones, biting at them, making a deep red mark appear.

He trails down, peppering Jonghyun’s chest with kisses.

When Jonghyun feels a finger prodding at his hole a while later, he almost sits up on the bed.

Minhyun raises up to look at him, his face turned into a look of concern. “It’s not your first time right?”

Jonghyun hastily shakes his head. “It’s just, been awhile.”

Minhyun nods, going slower this time. Once he assumes its alright he slips his first finger in. Jonghyun grunts and grips the sheets, shutting his eyes.

Minhyun pumps the finger in slowly, in time with Jonghyun’s breathing. He hips writhes under the touch.  
When a next finger was added, Jonghyun gripped the sheets even tighter, it could rip any second. He let out a rasped moan with every push of his fingers.

Minhyun added a third finger, and started pumping faster. Jonghyun’s breathing became uneven, moans getting louder.  
Minhyun curls his fingers when he’s deep inside Jonghyun. He must have hit a spot when Jonghyun groans out, back arching from the bed.

The next few moments are a blur, too caught up in pleasure for what Minhyun is doing to his body.

It wasn’t too long after that Minhyun had pushed all of himself into Jonghyun.  
He was gripping Minhyun’s arm tightly, face contorted with a mix of pain and pleasure.

Minhyun gasps out, face right beside Jonghyun’s ear panting heavily.

After awhile of adjusting to his length, Jonghyun tapped Minhyun’s shoulder, signalling him to move.

Slow and steady thrusts turn into quick ones in a matter of seconds.  
Jonghyun groaning out every time Minhyun hit his prostate, gripping Minhyun’s arm instead of the sheets. Totally wasn’t using that as an excuse to feel up the other man’s toned arms.

Minhyun nipped and sucked on the skin of Jonghyun’s neck, down to his shoulder.

Minhyun’s hips start to stutter and his grunts became louder, Jonghyun knew he was close.

Minhyun comes first, rutting into Jonghyun and riding out his orgasm. That was enough to make Jonghyun come. He blushed when he realised, that he had come untouched.

Minhyun gets up first, leaving to the bathroom and coming back with a washcloth.

Jonghyun wants to get up, wants to apologise for staining his sheets, for staying over, but he can’t bring himself up.  
He was tired, his bones felt like jelly and it was sore down _there_.

His eyes start to close, he can hear the sound of feet shuffling and he sees a blurred figure in his vision before he blacks out and falls asleep.

-

  
When he wakes up the next morning, theres an arm on his waist, a figure behind him, spooning him. He feels different, he doesn’t feel sticky or sweaty after what happened last night, his face feels light and empty, as if the face paint on his face from the night before has been cleaned away.

He reaches up with his hand slowly, so as not to disturb the other man, touching his face. He feels his clean, bare skin, no feeling of makeup or face paint at all.

He peeks under the blanket, and notices he’s wearing a pair of boxers. His eyes widened in realisation, knowing that it must’ve been the other man’s doing.

He took care of him pretty well for a one night stand.

He tries to shift out of the other man’s hold, wanting to leave the bed without wakening the him.

He managed to slip out of the man’s hold slowly, leaning towards the edge of the bed. He was about to get up but, as clumsy as he gets, he trips on the blanket, falling to the floor with a loud thud.

He grimaces and grabs onto his knee which had hit the floor pretty hard. He freezes when he hears the sheets ruffle. A tuff of hair peeks out from the edge of the bed and stares down at Jonghyun.

“Are you okay?”

Jonghyun stares back at Minhyun’s eyes, he’s pretty sure he’s blushing from embarrassment now.

He nods, in which the other man reaches a hand down to help him up. Jonghyun ogles at the his forearms for a split second before he snaps out of it, taking it, skin burning at the touch. The other man pulls him back up to the bed. He’s sitting up now, similarly to Jonghyun, he’s shirtless and dressed only in his boxers.

The air is awkward, neither of them say anything for awhile. Jonghyun was hoping to escape without waking him up but that backfired.

“Good morning.” Minhyun says, scratching his neck.

Well, what a way to kill the awkwardness.

“Good morning,” Jonghyun replies, nodding his head.

“Thank you for, uh, cleaning up, I’m sorry I fell asleep so soon, must’ve been a lot of work.”

Minhyun laughs again, the same staccato laugh from last night where his eyes will turn into crescents. Jonghyun can finally see the other man clearly, without his white and bloody Dracula makeup and with light in the room.  
He concludes that Minhyun, is indeed handsome. He mentally pats himself on the back for scoring such a good lay.

“It’s fine, I like cleaning anyways.”

A guy that likes cleaning? Even better.

Jonghyun’s eyes trail around the room, landing on a pile of clothes neatly folded by the floor. He goes over to pick them up, recognising them as his cop costume.

His face sudden turns red, theres no way on earth he’s going to go out in the streets in broad daylight wearing this.

Minhyun seems to notice his dilemma and walks towards him. “Is everything alright?”

Jonghyun turns back towards Minhyun, holding his costume.

“I don’t think I want to walk back to my dorm with this.”

Minhyun laughs, doing that staccato thing again and Jonghyun swears his heart almost jumps out of his body.

“You can borrow some of mine if you like?” He walks towards the closet and opens it, already digging for clothes for Jonghyun.

“Oh, no it’s fine I don’t want to trouble you anymore.” Jonghyun feels apologetic, he doesn’t like to trouble others, nor owe anyone favours.

Minhyun waves him off, appearing back in front of him with a hoodie and sweatpants.

“You sure?” Jonghyun looks up at him, hesitating.

Minhyun rolls his eyes and nods, pushing the clothes into Jonghyun’s hands.

Jonghyun thanks him repeatedly and he puts on Minhyun’s clothes right there and then. Minhyun also moves to get changed, slipping on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

Once Jonghyun is settled in the hoodie, he basks in it’s warmth. It’s big on him, obviously since Minhyun is of a bigger build. He likes how big it is on him, always liking big and comfy clothing anyway, how the arms trail past his knuckles, giving him adorable sweater paws. It smells nice, like Minhyun, a strong musky scent.

He finally checks his phone for the first time, noting the 47 missed calls from Minki and 80 text messages.

“I think I need to go, my roommate will probably think I got abducted by aliens.” He pockets his phone, replying only with a short message of “I’m fine, omw back.”

Minhyun nods and walks him out the door, the air is weird again for some reason.

Once out of the apartment, Jonghyun hugs the bag he took from Minhyun, containing his cop costume and skips all the way back, in a weirdly good mood but also dreading the lecture he’s bound to receive from Minki.

-

A week later, Minki barges into his room all of a sudden while he’s doing his assignments. He stops in front of Jonghyun, hands on his hip.

“Kim Jonghyun.”

Jonghyun looks up from his laptop and spares him a 3 second glance before turning back to his screen.

“I have something very important I need to ask you.”

Jonghyun only hums in reply, not caring much, maybe it’s just Minki becoming a drama queen.

“Where’s the handcuffs from the cop costume? I need to return them to the store where I borrowed it.”

Jonghyun freezes on the spot, halting his typing on the laptop.

Handcuffs..?

His eyes widen at the realisation. He must’ve left it at Minhyun’s place.

Minki raises an eyebrow. “Kim Jonghyun you didn’t tell me where you went that night.”

Jonghyun’s face turns bright red. He had lied to Minki, saying that he fell asleep somewhere on a campus bench, and escaping all questions regarding how he cleaned up before coming back.

He stands from the chair and pretends to look around the room.

“I’ll find it! I think I misplaced it it’s probably somewhere in the room.” He begins to pretend to search his desk and drawers.

Minki was about to open his mouth and ask more questions but Jonghyun turns him around and pushes him to the door.

“I’ll call you when I find it no worries!”

He throws Minki out without giving him a chance to say anything.

He goes to his closet and looks for the clothes he had borrowed from Minhyun. He had completely forgot about them. He had wanted to return it the day after but he didn’t have the guts to go back to find the other man, so he had just left it there and forgot about it.

But he did need to get the handcuffs backs so Minki could return them.

He packs the clothes in a nice paper bag and leaves to visit Minhyun’s dorm.

-

  
“Hi, I seem to have left my handcuffs here from _the other time_ , can I get them back?”

He slaps himself and groans.

He’s standing outside Minhyun’s door ( he’s surprised he can even remember it), hesitating to knock and practicing how to say the words to the other male.

This has got to be the weirdest thing he has done in his entire life, never thought he would ask someone for _handcuffs_.

When he actually does knock, a few minutes later, the door takes awhile before it’s open.

The person at the door however, is not Minhyun. The guy is tall, probably around Minhyun’s height, he’s handsome too (Minhyun is more handsome, Jonghyun thinks), he has three moles on his cheek, resembling a constellation.

“How may I help you?”

Jonghyun gulps, slightly intimidated by the other man.

“I’m looking for Minhyun? Does he live here?”

The guy’s face breaks into a smile, “Oh yes, he does, I’m Ong Seongwoo, his roommate.”

Seongwoo invites him in, and he sits on Minhyun’s bed awkwardly, not saying anything as Seongwoo settles himself back into his chair.

“Minhyun should be back in about twenty minutes.” Seongwoo tells him, once he’s settled.  
Jonghyun nods. He looks around snd observers the dorm room, he mentally slaps himself for not noticing another bed in the room the other time and not guessing that he had a roommate.

He’s suddenly nervous as to how he should face Minhyun, what he should say to him. The morning was already awkward enough, he can’t imagine how awkward this time would be.

He stands and excuses himself, “I think I’ll have to go off first, I’ll just leave this here for Minhyun.” He tells Seongwoo.

He moves to leave but accidentally trips on a rug when he opens the door, as expected of his clumsiness. He closes his eyes, expecting to hit the hard floor but instead he landed on something softer, which he come to realise it was a someone.

When he opens his eyes, he’s facing no other than Minhyun.

“Hi.” He blinks down at the other male, registering the situation before he immediately scrambles up.

“Ohmygod I’m so sorry, are you alright?”

Minhyun laughs, he does that staccato thing again and for some reason it makes Jonghyun’s heart swell. He’d never thought he found someone’s laugh so attractive before.

“I came by to return you your clothes from before.” Jonghyun explains.

Minhyun nods, thanking him.

He turns to go into his dorm when Jonghyun catches his arm.

“Um,” Jonghyun taps his feet quickly on the floor, he’s looking at everywhere except Minhyun.  
“I seem to have left the hmmpuffs the other time, can I have them back?”

Minhyun tilts his face in confusion, “What was that?”

“Handcuffs.” Jonghyun winces as he says it out loud.

Minhyun’s eyes widen in realisation, excusing himself back into the room for a short while.

When he emerges back a few seconds later he looks equally as embarrassed as Jonghyun.

“They were, uh, under my bed, sorry didn’t mean to trouble you.” He hands over the handcuffs. Jonghyun takes it and bows, still not daring to look Minhyun in the eye. He turns to leave but is stopped by Minhyun pulling his arm.

“So,” Minhyun motions to the handcuffs in Jonghyun’s hand, “my offer still stands for a next time?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanted to have this update up by halloween but guess who’s late lol


	3. Whipped

Jonghyun realises he gets attached easily.

Too easily.

What was supposed to be a casual booty call turned out to include more feelings than Jonghyun expected.

It’s Minhyun’s fault. He’s too nice, he treats Jonghyun like he’s the most precious thing in the world when their in the confines of his dorm. Outside, they’re strangers. Thankfully enough, they don’t run into each other often because they belong to different departments.

He does see Minhyun in the cafeteria sometimes, but their interactions are limited to a small smile or a wink from Minhyun.

When he actually convinces himself that their relationship is nothing more than what they had identified as friends with benefits, Minhyun proves him otherwise by crawling back into his heart and stomping on it.

He’s over at Minhyun’s, laying in his bed naked, blankets pulled up to his chest and he’s reading one of Minhyun’s literature books. They’re not manga, but it’s not a bad book.

Minhyun emerges from the toilet, equally undressed except with his boxers on. He jumps on the bed, settling himself on top of Jonghyun, head propped up against his hands on Jonghyun’s stomach.

He pulls the book of Jonghyun’s hands so his attention is directed at him.

“I have a musical next week, do you want to practice my lines with me?”

Jonghyun frowns, “Musical? Does that mean I have to sing?”

Minhyun smiles and nods.

“I can’t sing, if I sing i’ll cry.” Jonghyun pouts.

Minhyun laughs, taking Jonghyun’s hand in his. “Come on, it’ll be fun, do it for me?”

Jonghyun vigorously shakes his head and tries to turn his body so he’s facing the side.

Minhyun climbs up further, pushes Jonghyun’s body down and pins his hands above his head. Jonghyun curses their size difference and the power Minhyun has over him. (Both physically and emotionally)

“I won’t let you go until you do it with me.”

“Do it? Round 2? I’m on with it!” Jonghyun smiles cheekily at the other man above him.

Minhyun frowns, “As much as I love that,”  
He takes one hand off Jonghyun’s wrists, the other still holding it down. The other hand goes down to Jonghyun’s sides, tickling him.

Jonghyun squirms and wriggles in his hold. “S-stop!”

“I’ll stop if you sing with me.” Minhyun singsongs, laughing at Jonghyun wriggling below him.

Jonghyun’s knee jerks up, hitting Minhyun.

Minhyun loses his hold on Jonghyun and immediately rolls off Jonghyun to the side. “Fuck!”

His hands are over his crotch and he’s groaning with a pained expression on his face. Jonghyun’s eyes widen in realisation once he realised where he hit.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” He immediately goes to Minhyun’s side, hugging him from his shoulders.

“It hurts Jonghyun-ah.” Minhyun groans out.

Jonghyun’s eyes drift from Minhyun’s face to his crotch. “Do you want me to take a look? Do you need me to suck you off? Will that make you feel better?”

Minhyun just groans even louder.

“I’ll even sing with you if that makes you feel better!”

Minhyun’s body stills from rolling around. His pained expression turns into a smile.

“Okay!” He breaks out of Jonghyun’s hold and jumps out, going over to his desk to fetch his script.

Jonghyun just stares at his back in disbelief.  
“You lied to me!”

Minhyun laughs when he settles back on the bed beside Jonghyun.

“I didn’t lie, I was acting, I’m study theatre you know.” He winks at Jonghyun who scowls at him in return.

He lies against the headboard and pulls Jonghyun beside him so they’re leaning against each other with an arm over Jonghyun’s shoulder.

He flips open his script. “The ones in yellow are mine, the ones in orange are yours.”

Jonghyun gulps, ready to embarrass himself in front of Minhyun.

Minhyun starts the song, his voice taking Jonghyun by surprise. He’s good, like really good. His voice is sweet and comforting, dripping honey with every note he sings. Jonghyun swears his affection for the other man just multiplied by 10 times.

He’s brought back to his senses when he feels Minhyun nudge his shoulders.  
He looks from Minhyun to the score in front of him, the words in orange burning his eyes.

He breathes in, clears his throat and tries to sing in the most pleasant voice he can.

He grimaces as he finishes the last sentence. His face is red, he can’t face Minhyun because he’s embarrassed, he’s sure he sounds like crap and Minhyun is going to laugh at him.

He feels Minhyun kiss his temple. “That was good, I’d say your tone was pretty nice.”  
He looks up at Minhyun in disbelief, not believing his words. The soft, comforting smile on Minhyun’s face shows his sincerity and it makes Jonghyun’s heart warm.

They continue the rest of the song, Jonghyun relaxing more as the time goes, more comfortable to sing around Minhyun.

To anyone else seeing, it’ll look oddly sweet and domestic, like how a couple acts.

But they’re not dating, and it pains Jonghyun every time he gets reminded of it. They don’t go out in public together, hold hands in public, don’t kiss in public. They’re not a couple.

Jonghyun doesn’t admit it but he knows he wants to be. But Minhyun doesn’t. They both of them probably aren’t compatible anyways, he thinks, Minhyun’s way out of his league.

  
-

Jonghyun’s studying at home when he receives a message from Minhyun.

It’s a recording, of Minhyun practicing that song for his musical. The director made a few changes and now he has to sing that whole part alone.

He abandons his work and goes to sit on the bed, taking out his headphones to listen to the song.

When he hears the first verse, he sighs to himself. How can one’s voice sound so good?

He thinks back to when Minhyun was singing this for him. Their bodies and sides touching, Minhyun holding him close to his body. He could feel the vibrations of Minhyun’s body when he’s singing. And when they got too close, Minhyun starts humming into his hair.

It makes his hair stand, excitement rushing through his body. He imagines the warmth of Minhyun behind him, the warmth of his arms on Jonghyun’s shoulder and waist. Minhyun’s breath tickling the back of his neck.

He shudders and lays himself down on the bed, the sound of Minhyun singing playing in the background. His slips his fingers under his pants and palms his crotch. He breathes out, imagine Minhyun here with him. The sound of Minhyun singing turning him on even more.

He immediately goes for the lube he just bought in his bedside table and slicks up his fingers, wasting no time in sticking them in himself.

He imagines it’s Minhyun easing his finger inside him, soothing him with his voice. He grunts out loud, as he wriggles his fingers and scissors himself.

His other hand goes down to stroke himself. He whimpers as he hits the spot inside him. He imagines Minhyun breathing down his neck, peppering kisses as he groans out when his fingers goes faster.

Once he speeds up, everything ends as quickly as he started. He comes over his hand and his sheets.

He gasps out Minhyun’s name once he finds his release.

He looks down at the mess he created and blushes. He had literally got aroused by Minhyun’s voice and got off to the thought of that while fingering himself.

He groans and buries his face into his pillow.

  
He’s so whipped for Minhyun it’s starting to get unhealthy.

-

Jonghyun signs up as a tutor again to get some extra money and extra credit. His grades are exceptionally good so his application gets accepted right away. The student that gets assigned to him is a sophomore named Hyunbin.  
Hyunbin is tall, and quite handsome if Jonghyun were to admit it himself.

Hyunbin is struggling in math, a subject Jonghyun has no issue in so they’re doing pretty well.

He seems to have taken a liking to Jonghyun, sending him texts here and there and requesting a follow on Jonghyun’s instagram. He also sometimes follows Jonghyun around in school, claiming the seat beside him in every class they have together.

Jonghyun doesn’t mind, Hyunbin is a nice kid. It’s also nice to expand his social circle.  
Outside of Minki, he only hangs out with a guy named Youngmin with the same major.

He’s supposed to meet Hyunbin in the library for their tutoring session and Hyunbin is slightly late. He had received a text from the other boy awhile ago, apologising for being late with an influx of emojis.

He leaves their table for awhile, heading off to find a book his assignment needs. When he reaches the shelf, he spots the book but frowns once he sees it’s quite high up in the shelf.  
He tiptoes and tries to grab it, but fails. He looks around, seeing if there’s a librarian in sight. Once he makes sure no one is there, he puts his feet on one of the lower shelf and reaches up to grab the book.

He loses his balance on the lower shelf right as his fingers graces the edge of the book. He expects to fall back but a pair of hands catches him by the waist, helping him land on his feet. He spins, to look at his saviour.

Minhyun is there, standing close to him, almost pinning him against the shelf.

He’s shocked, that’s for sure, he didn’t expect to run into Minhyun here.

“Hi.”

Minhyun smiles at him, before he moves closer standing flat against Jonghyun.

Jonghyun’s eyes widen. They’re in public for god’s sake what is he doing?

A book appears by his face and Jonghyun’s eyes blinks in realisation.

_Oh_

He feels himself blushing as he takes the book from Minhyun’s hand, “Thanks.”

Minhyun doesn’t move away though, he stares intensely at Jonghyun. A few seconds later he leans in and kisses him.

Jonghyun’s eyes widen and they dart around, making sure no one is around the area to see.

Jonghyun kisses back once he’s sure no one’s around, they’re in the computer section, people rarely come here anyways.

He hooks his arms around Minhyun’s neck while the other wraps his arms around Jonghyun’s waist.

He can’t believe he’s making out in the library, at least he can tell Minki he did adventurous things.

Jonghyun’s phone buzzes in his pocket and they pull away.

He checks it and there’s a few texts from Hyunbin asking where he is for the past 5 minutes. His eyes widen in shock, he had completely forgot about him.

“I have to go.” He tells Minhyun apologetically, who nods and pulls him in a short kiss before parting. He pats Jonghyun on the butt as they leave the isle, going their separate ways. His eyes doesn’t leave Minhyun’s frame as he watches the other man return to his friends’ table. He’s distracted even as he goes back to his own table with Hyunbin waiting for him.

When he sits down, Hyunbin looks at him weirdly.

“Hyung, what happened to your lips?”

-

  
Hyunbin invites him to a party soon after that. He’s friends with this guy who’s friends with the host and they’re holding a small party at their house near campus.

He rejected at first, but Hyunbin was persistent, Jonghyun can’t really say no to the younger male anyway. He also tells himself it’s an opportunity to be independent and not solely rely on Minki for social interactions. He’s graduating soon and going to only one party throughout his university life makes him want to break out of his shell.

It’s a small party, he notices, smaller than the halloween party.  
He sees a number of familiar faces around, there’s the Japanese exchange student Kenta whom he met when he was tasked to give him a tour around campus, theres Daniel, a junior which he tutored the year earlier and a few others. He relaxes a bit, knowing that majority are people he knows and not strangers.

Hyunbin looks ecstatic when Jonghyun arrives, engulfing him in a hug. “Hyung! You actually came!”

Jonghyun lets Hyunbin mingle with his friends while he goes to get a drink for himself.

A smile forms on his face when he sees Youngmin, another familiar face he’s actually comfortable with.

“Fancy seeing you here.” Youngmin raises an eyebrow as Jonghyun sits in the stool beside.

Jonghyun pouts “I needed to socialise more.”

Youngmin laughs and wraps an arm around his shoulder, “Come on, I’ll bring you around to meet people.”

He lets Youngmin drag him around the house, and introduce him to people. There’s Park Woojin, a shy boy with a snaggletooth and a very obvious Busan accent, Jonghyun thinks he isn’t as shy as he thought he was when he sees the boy start dancing on top of a table later in the party when he assumes he had a lot to drink.  
There’s a guy named Kim Jaehwan who’s supposedly drunk already, sitting in the corner and strumming a guitar.

“Hey! Handcuff guy!” Jonghyun freezes when he sees Seongwoo in front of him, waving at him.

Youngmin gives him a weird look as Seongwoo stalks over, beaming at Jonghyun. “Hey! It’s nice to see you again!” Seongwoo says again once he’s nearer.

An alarm suddenly rings in Jonghyun’s head, if Seongwoo is here, doesn’t that mean Minhyun would be too?

“Handcuffs guy?” Youngmin questions.

Jonghyun can feel himself start sweating, it’s embarrassing if anyone finds out.

“Yeah, he left a pair of handcuffs with-“

Seongwoo, thankfully gets cut off when someone calls his name from behind.

“Yo Seongwoo hyung! You coming? We’re starting soon!”

Jonghyun recognises the person that called him was Daniel.

“Coming!” Seongwoo shouts back.

He looks back at Jonghyun and Youngmin, and his eyes sparkle.

“Hey! We’re playing the king game, you guys should come join!”

Jonghyun was about to shake his head and reject but Youngmin nods his head, agreeing for the both of them.

Youngmin drags him in, tugging him by the sleeve into the room Seongwoo brings them.

When they entered the room, everyone is already seated in a circle. Jonghyun sees Minhyun there, talking to Jaehwan, the guitar guy from earlier.

He sits silently beside Youngmin in an empty spot within the circle.  
Minhyun turns his head and they make eye contact. He gives him a small smile, Jonghyun smiles back, before looking away quickly, feeling his heart beat faster.

People around are passing around cans of beer, Jonghyun decided to take one for himself so as to not feel left out.

“Okay!” Seongwoo jumps into the center and picks up a box filled with folded paper.  
“Everyone knows how to play the king game right? For those who don’t, it’s simple, everyone will pick a piece of paper, it will either be a number or a crown. If you get the crown, you get to pick a number or two and make the person do a forfeit, is everyone clear?”

Everyone nods. Seongwoo passes around the box and everyone draws a piece of paper.

Jonghyun’s number 7, he prays whoever the king is, doesn’t call his number.

A guy named Sungwoon springs out of the circle, waving around his piece of paper that contains a drawing of a crown.

“Bow down to me bitches,” he cackles as he takes a seat in the center.

“We’ll be taller than you anyways.” Seongwoo coughs out.

Sungwoon glares at him, “I hope I call your number.”

“I want number 1 to lick number 3’s face.”

Jaehwan stands up,  
“Come on, number one, it’s yours for you to lick.” He protrudes his face out. Everyone in the circle laughs, Minhyun looks slightly scandalised, and disgusted.

Seongwoo springs up from his spot, he scratches his neck awkwardly. Everyone laughs, Sungwoon especially.

He walks towards Jaehwan with his arms open. “Come here baby!”

He licks a long stripe up Jaehwan’s cheek, the other guy letting out a high pitched scream under his hold.

The game continues for a few more rounds, Jonghyun not being called once. Minhyun got called once, he had to dance in front of everyone and he did a little wriggle dance with his butt.

As the game continues, it intensifies as people are starting to get drunk.

It went from Jaehwan licking Sungwoon’s armpit to Youngmin giving a lap dance to a guy named Sewoon.

They draw again, Jonghyun looking down at his number 14 and crosses his fingers.

Daniel springs to the center, wielding the crown paper.

He scans the circle with a mischievous smile. “I want number 9 and number 14 to kiss, at least 5 seconds. And be in an intimate position.”

Jonghyun freezes in his place, staring at his number in horror. His eyes dart around, number 9 doesn’t seem to be owning up either.

What takes him by surprise is when Minhyun raises his paper. There it is, number 9.

Jonghyun shifts and stands slowly, flashing his number.

The whole circle starts hooting and cheering as Jonghyun walks towards Minhyun. Minhyun has an eyebrow raised, amusement obvious in his eyes.

When Jonghyun reaches Minhyun, he’s nervous, eyes never leaving the ground.

Minhyun gives him a reassuring smile and pats his lap.  
Jonghyun then sits down on Minhyun’s lap, straddling him. Minhyun already has his arms on Jonghyun’s waist.

They’ve done this before, but Jonghyun doesn’t know why he’s so nervous all of a sudden.  
He moves his hands to hang around Minhyun’s neck, like they belong there.

Minhyun leans in first, Jonghyun was unresponsive for a second before kissing back. They don’t go any further than just that for five seconds. When they pull apart, they stare at each other, looking only at the other’s eyes.

After the few seconds, both of them connected their lips again, seemingly made a mutual connection of want just by staring at each. This time it’s deeper, more passionate, both tasting the liquor on each other’s tongues.

There were whooping and cheering sounds in the background, but they both shut it out, seemingly delving in their own world.

He feels Minhyun slip and hand under his shirt, slowly trailing up.

“Woah woah woah, slow down! That’s enough let’s keep it NC-17, don’t go to R-21.”

They’re snapped out of it, when Daniel comes in between them to intervene.

It becomes slightly awkward after that, Jonghyun climbing back out of Minhyun’s lap and going back to his seat in the circle.

The game continues, getting even more extreme, from taking body shots in the crotch area to even leaving hickeys on each other.

Jonghyun luckily doesn’t get picked ever again, but for the rest of the night he somehow can’t bring himself to look at Minhyun.

-

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

  
No one mentions anything that happened at the party. Either too drunk or simply can’t remember.

Minki does find out about the party though, slightly betrayed that Jonghyun had went without him, but at the same time proud that he’s going out of his shell.

Nothing changes between his relationship with Minhyun. They still meet and have sex as usual, and it’s still killing Jonghyun inside but he’s contented enough as long he gets to be with Minhyun. Even if it’s just a sexual relationship.  
There’s a mutual agreement that neither of them will engage in any sexual or romantic relationship with anyone else during their arrangement so Jonghyun feels more at ease.  
-

Minki invited his boyfriend, Aron.  
Aron’s a few years old than them, a journalism major from LA, he graduated a year ago but he’s completing his masters degree.

He and Minki met by coincidentally sharing the same table at the library a few times, before Aron asked him out for a date and they’ve been together since for three years

He’s a nice guy. He takes care of Minki well, and is actually willing to do stupid and embarrassing things with him. He’s also nice to Jonghyun, willing to watch anime with Jonghyun when Minki doesn’t want to.  
As much as he loves the both of them, he’s been third wheeling them for so long, he used to get disgusted but now he’s used to it.  
He comes over so often he’s practically living here.

Aron cooked dinner for all three of them, since anything Minki cooks is gonna land you in the toilet, and the only thing Jonghyun cooks is ramen.

He doesn’t know why but he feels especially lonely watching the pair, how Aron would feed it to Minki first to let him try, and the way they would look at each other.   
It’s not like it’s the first time he’s seeing this.

His mind thinks of Minhyun, he imagines Minhyun cooking for him, feeding him, wiping off the sauce on his mouth for him.   
Come to think of it, Minhyun is the ideal boyfriend of many. He’s handsome, clean, smart and talented. If he treats Jonghyun, a mere friend with benefits so well, imagine how he’d treat his lover.

He doesn’tnotice he’d been spacing out until Aron calls him.

“Are you alright? Is the food not good?” He looks worried, with his eyebrows furrowed.

“I’m fine! The food is great!” He immediately tries to proof his point by stuffing the rice in his mouth and he smiles at them with his mouth full and cheeks puffed.

Aron doesn’t look convinced but he doesn’t question him any further. Jonghyun tries not to think about Minhyun for the rest of dinner.

-

He’s grabbing lunch at the cafeteria alone one afternoon, he has a class right after so he can’t afford to be late.

When he reached the cashier, he reaches into his pocket to find his wallet, only to find it empty. He pats around his other pockets but it’s nowhere to be found. He must’ve left it back at the dorms. He smiles apologetically to the cashier lady while he digs through his bag for some change.

He’s loosing hope as he only manages to dig out some coins. He can feel the embarrassment of telling the lady to take back his order and is preparing himself for the scolding.

He’s still digging his bag, thinking of the nicest way to tell her when a figure comes up to the cashier, “I’ll pay for these two please.”   
He gestures to Jonghyun’s food tray and his own.

Jonghyun looks up from his bag, to see Minhyun handing his card over to the lady.

He’s frozen in place for a moment, staring at Minhyun’s figure.

“You didn’t have to...” He tries to say, but he can’t really put his words together.

Minhyun turns to face him and smiles. “It’s nothing.” He turns to leave, tray in hand, but pauses for a moment.   
He leans down to Jonghyun’s ear and whispers, “You can repay me later.”

And he walks away like nothing happened.

Jonghyun is bewildered for a moment, snapping out of it once he sees the cahsier lady glare at him. He hurriedly apologises and grabs his tray to leave.

-

He does repay Minhyun later, when he’s sitting on top of the other male, with Minhyun’s length buried deep in him.  
Minhyun’s back is propped against the headboard with his hands on Jonghyun’s waist, Jonghyun on top of him, hands clutching at his shoulders.

Jonghyun groans out every time he bounces and sinks down onto Minhyun’s length. He leans against Minhyun for support, loosing strength. He leans his forehead against Minhyun’s, the close distance allows Minhyun to easily lean in and connect their lips in a messy kiss.

Minhyun’s hands help guide Jonghyun up and down once he sees the other boy loosing his momentum. He thrust his hips up, meeting Jonghyun halfway, hitting the spot inside him.

“You’re so good Jonghyun-ah.” Minhyun moans out in between their kisses.

Jonghyun doesn’t reply, only panting and gasping into Minhyun’s mouth with every thrust.

He comes first, completely untouched, spilling onto Minhyun’s and his own stomach,Minhyun comes after a few more thrusts, holding Jonghyun tight against him as he releases into him.

Jonghyun collapses on top of Minhyun, completely worn out.

Minhyun chuckles at Jonghyun’s tired form, moving away from the headboard and lying down on the bed completely, still holding Jonghyun’s form against his body.

He cleans their bodies quickly with a cloth before resuming the position and holding Jonghyun close against him, cradling his head against his chest.

“Jonghyun ah, let’s play 20 questions.”   
Minhyun requests suddenly, patting Jonghyun’s head.   
“I want to know more about you.”

There’s a lot of things going through Jonghyun’s mind at the moment, he’s slightly taken aback by the sudden initiative.   
He doesn’t know what to reply so he just hums against Minhyun’s chest.

“What do you do in your spare time?”

“Watch anime, play video games.” He regrets immediately once the words leave his mouth, he’s slightly embarrassed. Now Minhyun’s probably thinking that he’s a nerd and has no life.

“Your turn,” Minhyun prompts.

He asks back the same question, he already knows Minhyun’s answers anyways, reading and cleaning.

“What’s the biggest regret you have in your life?”

Jonghyun pushes himself away from Minhyun to stare at his face.   
“Promise me you won’t laugh.”

Minhyun nods and holds out his pinky.  
Jonghyun breathes out links their pinky fingers together.

“I got a tattoo of my favourite anime.” He blushes and hides his face in Minhyun’s shoulder.

Minhyun doesn’t laugh but he’s doing a poor job of trying to keep it in.

“Where is it, I can’t believe I didn’t see it before!”   
Jonghyun shifts and detaches himself from Minhyun. He raises his leg up for Minhyun to see and right there, below his ankle has a small ink of the guild logo from Fairy Tail.

Minhyun breaks his promise and starts laughing, he pulls Jonghyun to him again and plants a kiss on his lips, “Why are you so cute?”

He shifts suddenly, also lifting his leg up to Jonghyun. “I have one embarrassing one too,” Jonghyun cranes his neck and sees it. At the back of Minhyun’s feet, a small black optimus prime logo inked there.

Jonghyun bursts out laughing, clutching his stomach.   
“Optimus prime?”

Minhyun seems to have turned red from it, tackling the laughing Jonghyun back on the bed.

“You’re not any better!”

They end up in a tickling match, a mess of limbs on the bed, tangled with the blankets. Minhyun is bigger and stronger than him anyways so it’s obvious who wins.

“WOAH, WOAH,WOAH.” The room door bangs open suddenly.

The both of them scramble apart immediately, Jonghyun accidentally rolling off the bed to the floor.   
Minhyun makes it to the floor safely, quickly trying to put on his clothes.

Aron walks into the room, one hand covering both his eyes but he obviously still can see through his fingers, the other hand waving around haphazardly.

“My eyes are closed, my eyes are closed. I can’t see anything, I didn’t just see two very naked men on top of each other.”   
He wanders into the room and stops in front of Minhyun, patting him from his head to his chest with the hand that was waving around. Minhyun glances at Jonghyun, eyes widened with an alarmed expression.

“Jonghyun did you grow taller? Oh when did your chest get so big? Did you work out?”

Jonghyun face palms from the other side of the room while putting his shirt on.

“Aron hyung, I’m over here.”

Aron removes the hand in front of his eyes and turns. “Oh, sorry.” He doesn’t sound apologetic at all.

He turns back to Minhyun who has an amused expression on his face.

“Well, hello there.” His eyes run up and down Minhyun’s frame, obviously checking him out.

“What are you doing here?” Jonghyun asks, walking towards Aron and pulling him away from Minhyun so that he isn’t invading his personal space anymore.

“Minki and I were supposed to go out but he got called back by his professor so here am I, but that’s not important.” He averts his gaze back to Minhyun.

“Who is this?” He turns back to face Jonghyun and mouths, “He’s hot.”

Jonghyun feels a headache coming up. Why is Aron so embarrassing.

“Hwang Minhyun.” Minhyun holds his hand out in which Aron takes and shakes furiously, “Nice to meet you, I’m Kwak Aron, Jonghyun’s lord and saviour!” He wraps and arm around Jonghyun’s neck, pulling him in a chokehold, without actually choking him.

“You never told me you had a hot boyfriend?”

Jonghyun swallows, the dreaded definition time is here. “We’re just friends.” He breaks away from Aron’s hold, after much effort.

“Oh, so what is this, casual hook up, no complications, fucking around?” Aron asks with an eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, I guess you can call it that?” Jonghyun answers, but it comes out more like a question.

“Yup, that’s what it is.” Minhyun confirms for him.

“Oh.” Aron’s expression changes, his hands going to his hips and Jonghyun can already expect whatever he’s going to say next is going to make his head hurt. “So Jonghyun is just your slam piece?”

“No! That’s not what-“ Minhyun tries to clarify. If Jonghyun were to be honest he actually felt good to find out that Minhyun was defensive and doesn’t only treat him as what Aron calls, a slam piece.

Aron cuts him off by laughing,   
“I’m kidding, chill, slam away!”

Minhyun’s looks perplexed, he’s sending SOS signals with his face to Jonghyun, obviously weirded out by Aron.

“Well,” Jonghyun pulls Minhyun’s hand, leading him towards the door, “Minhyun needs to leave so,”

Minhyun now looks more amused than anything, and Jonghyun just wants to die in embarrassment.

“But I just got here!” Aron shouts back to them, who were already at the door.

“Exactly!” Jonghyun shouts back, closing the door once their out.

“You have interesting friends,” Minhyun chuckles, he leans towards Jonghyun and cages him between the door.   
“I’ll call you?”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Jonghyun nods, tiptoeing and placing on last kiss on Minhyun’s lips before they part.

When Jonghyun goes back in, Aron is already sitting on the sofa, arms crossed with an eyebrow raised.

“Did I scare him away?”

“No, but you did creep him out, thanks for that.”

Aron sighs, “I’ll be honest with you, I don’t think friends with benefits is a good idea, it’s unhealthy, most of the time they don’t end well because people get attached, there’s bound to be emotional burden.”

“I know!” Jonghyun groans and pulls his hair.

“How did this start?”

“Long story, we met at the halloween party, he was nice, I slept over and boom.”

“Halloween? That’s like,” Aron pauses to count, “a month ago.”

“Okay but,” Aron continues, leaning closer to Jonghyun, “He was nice? How’s he like?” He wriggles his eyebrows suggestively.

“He’s nice, as you can see he’s handsome, he’s got a nice body, he’s smart, he does musicals he sings really well, he doesn’t drink or smoke, he’s polite, he smells really nice, he likes to clean, he’s very neat, when he talks to you he’ll look into your eyes and pay attention, his laugh is cutehe likes to cuddle and it’s very warm he just embraces you entirely-“ He’s just rambling at this point and he doesn’t even notice himself.

“Wait a minute,” Aron backs off, looking like he just realised something. “You like him! You got attached!” He almost screams, pointing an accusing finger at Jonghyun.

“No I didn’t!” Jonghyun sits up immediately trying to defend himself.

“You did!”   
“Did not!”   
“You did!”

“Fuck! Yes I did!” Jonghyun groans and drops himself down on the sofa, curling himself into a ball.

“How did you tell?” He asks timidly, not moving from his position. His voice is muffled by his sweater.

“I was asking how the sex was like! You literally described everything you like about him, other than the sex.” Aron deadpans. “And you’re smiling, you have the dreamy look in your eyes which you only have when you’re watching a really good anime.”

“Please don’t tell Minki!” Jonghyun sits up, uncurling himself.

“Why not?”

“He’s gonna freak out! He’s gonna kill me if he finds out, you know how he will overreact and get all weird.”

Jonghyun is actually glad Aron was the one who found out first, instead of Minki. Aron is more calm, and honestly better at giving advice.

Aron sighs and leans back into the couch.

“Just, take care of yourself okay, don’t hurt yourself.”

“Yeah, I’ll try.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was supposed to have this chapter up last week but i forgot! Sorry it was late.
> 
> The tattoo scene and aron walking was inspired by the movie ‘friends with benefits’ do check it out it’s quite funny

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! expect more smut to come but it'll be vanilla af cause i cannot imagine 2hyun anything more than vanilla cause they're so pure??


End file.
